ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Roy Koopa
.]] ''Roy Koopa is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise. He is the third oldest of the Koopalings, the children of Bowser. He was named after legendary rock and roll musician Roy Orbison. From what has been revealed about Roy's personality, he is more brawn than brains, preferring brute force over thinking things through. Despite this gruff, tough-guy demeanor, Roy has a pink shell and wears a pair of pink sunglasses, which may be a reference to the fact some say pink is a manly color. Character history ''Super Mario Bros. 3 in ''Super Mario Bros. 3.]] In Super Mario Bros. 3 Roy was charged by Bowser with taking over The Sky. Easily doing this with his airship and armies, Roy stole the wand of The Sky's king and transformed him into either an Albatoss or a generic bird with it, depending on which version of the game. Adventuring through The Sky, Mario managed to reach Roy's airship. Managing to pass all the traps on Roy's airship, Mario reached Roy's cabin, where he engaged the burly Koopaling in combat. In battle, Roy would leap at Mario and try to crush him with his ground-shaking stomps, and shoot energy blasts from his stolen wand. Despite his power, Roy was defeated by Mario. ''Super Mario World In ''Super Mario World, Roy took over the Forest of Illusion when his father attacked Dinosaur Land. After fighting his way through the perplexing Forest of Illusion Mario reached Roy's castle and ventured his way to the Koopaling's chambers. In this battle, Roy would attack Mario by climbing-up the walls of his room and try to crush Mario by dropping down from his ceiling. Mario managed to defeat the wall-crawling Koopaling by bashing him on the head repeatedly. ''Mario is Missing! Though absent from the NES version of ''Mario is Missing!, Roy does appear in the PC and Super NES version of the game. Following his family to Earth, Roy had planned on aiding them in their plot to melt Antarctica, thus flooding Earth. Roy was eventually defeated again in the corridor of Bowser's fortress by Luigi, who had been searching for his kidnapped brother. ''Hotel Mario In ''Hotel Mario, Roy is in charge of and the boss of Roy's HardBrick Hotel; a hotel with somewhat shoddy electrical wiring. Fought on Roy's Rowdy Rooftop, Roy uses the same attack pattern against Mario in this game as he did in Super Mario World; climbing-up the walls and trying to stomp Mario. Ultimately, Roy was once again beaten by Mario. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga After several years of absence, Roy made a return appearance in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga; during Bowletta's invasion of the Beanbean Kingdom, Roy acted as a guard in Bowser's Castle, which Bowletta had hijacked. After making their way through Roy's puzzle-filled room, Mario and Luigi approached the Koopaling, who fled at the sight of them. Leaving Roy's room, thinking the Koopaling had turned coward, Mario and Luigi were sneak-attacked by the oversized Koopaling. In this battle, Roy would attack by spitting fireballs and stomping the ground, sending shockwaves at Mario and Luigi. Despite having the aid of a Lethal Bob-omb in battle, Roy was still defeated by the combined might of the Mario Brothers. Personality Roy is depicted as a typical bully who usually beats up people (or his siblings) for his own amusement. However, he seems to be quite fond of the color pink. He has a pink head, pink sunglasses, and a pink shell. This is most likely due to the fact that some say pink is a manly color. Bully Koopa had the exact same personality. It is also rumored he spends most of his time beating up his little brother, Iggy Koopa, but he was seen mostly beating Morton in the cartoons. Physical appearance Roy is a burly and pretty tough looking Koopa. Most people believe he is the second strongest Koopaling, as his older brother Ludwig appears to be somewhat larger. Ironically, he is shown always wearing a pair of pink sunglasses, but occasionally his small eyes are visible. He is one of the only two Koopalings to have a pink shell, and the only one to have a pink head. Like most of the Koopalings, he has visible fangs in the top corners of his mouth, but he only has two. In other media by Mario in the Super Mario Amada series.]] Roy, as well as his siblings, were featured in the Super Mario Amada series, a set of three Japanese OVAs. In the Mario retelling of the story "Momotaro", Roy and his siblings appear as minions of Bowser, aiding him in abducting Princess Toadstool. In "Shirayukihime (Snow White)" Roy also appears as a minion of Bowser once again, but like his brothers and sister, Roy ends up being beaten by Mario. In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World cartoon by DiC Animation, Roy was renamed Bully Koopa. Bully, as his name would imply, constantly pummeled and pulled cruel pranks on friend and foe alike. Out of all the Koopalings, Bully seemed to have the least amount of air-time in the DiC cartoons, only appearing occasionally, though he did have a major role in "Do the Koopa", "Recycled Koopa" and "The Yoshi Shuffle". In the continuity of the cartoon series, Bully was regarded as the eldest Koopaling. Bully was given a Brooklyn accent in the DiC cartoons. The only other differences are that he wore a collar and had only one spike in center of his shell.Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Child supervillains Category:Animal supervillains Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional turtles Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1990 Category:Hellraiser